


Pokemon Troupe

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: A wild Kuroro appears!Kurapika is at the pokecenter cafe when team skulls Phantom Troupe enters.Kuroro wants to know what pokemon Kurapika has on him and decides he could read Kurapika's character well enough to guess what the blonde has. BUT Kurapika winds up being a better judge of character than Kuroro had anticipated.





	Pokemon Troupe

Kurapika taps his fingers on the counter of the cafe, watching the old man prepare his moomoo milk. To be honest, the only reason he really bothered ordering from places like this was because of the poke beans he got with occasional orders. The sound of the pokecenter doors sliding open caught his attention and he watched the door out of the corner of his eye.

 

He was always cautious of potential poke rivals. He often competed with his friends Gon and Killua but they mostly just helped each other fill out their dexes. Now Leorio was one person he always crossed pokemon with. Kurapika knew that his pokemon were fond of the man, there was no real ill intent between him and Leorio.

 

Kurapika barely manages to hold back a scoff as team skull punks enter. They weren't just any team skull members either, most members showed dedication to Guzma and their cause, whereas this group showed no such thing. They honestly only cared for a good fight and pretty much lived to cause trouble. They called themselves the Phantom Troupe but were known by the island folk as the Spiders.

 

The atmosphere in the pokecenter grows darker as people quickly tell their pokemon to get in their pokeballs.

 

The group says nothing as they one by one deposit their pokeballs into the caretakers hands, she dutifully heals and returns their pokemon, though nervous and hesitant.

 

_ Poor lady… hopefully they don't cause her any trouble… hopefully they don't cause any trouble at all…  _

 

Kurapika contemplates getting up and leaving right now but he knows that will only draw their attention to him.

 

The old man sets his moomoo milk down in front of him, the resounding clink was louder than it had any right to be.

 

The stool next to him is dragged back a little bit before the dreaded leader of the Spiders seats himself next to Kurapika.

 

“One Roserade tea please,” the man's deep voice requests. Kurapika keeps one eye on the man as he takes his time finishing his moomoo milk, nearly choking when the raven haired man turned in his stool till he was fully facing Kurapika.

 

“Show me your pokemon?” Kuroro asks, and as much as Kurapika wanted to ignore him, he knew that most likely wouldn't play out well.

 

“What for?” Kurapika asks coldly, trying to sound as hostile as possible without starting a battle.

 

“I'm curious” Kuroro smiles and leans in closer, “won't you satisfy my curiosity?”

 

Kurapika turns to face him, he wasn't going to allow this man to steal his precious pokemon.

 

“I'd rather not, your reputation has me cautious..” Kurapika glares at the smirking man, holding his pouch closer to his stomach so he can feel the pokeballs. Exactly 6 were in his pouch and he had no intention of letting the man in front of him find out a single pokemon of his. 

 

“Oh, so you know who I am?” Kuroro says in a teasing tone. Kurapika already knows that the man knew everyone knew him. The false humbleness bothers Kurapika.

 

He scoffs, “stop acting so humble, it's sickening.” Kurapika waves a hand dismissively at him, hoping that the man doesn't react aggressively.

 

“Hmmm,” Kuroro was genuinely curious now, just what kind of pokemon was the blonde hiding from him, and did he honestly think he could protect his pokemon from Kuroro? “How about we make a bet?”

 

Kurapika looks the man in the eyes, he knew thar Kuroro couldn't be trusted and that he wouldn't stop until he saw Kurapika's pokemon. Maybe this bet was his best way out of this situation…

 

“What are we betting?” he asks reluctantly.

 

“Our pokemon of course,” Kuroro states the obvious. “we both get 3 tries to guess the pokemon on each others teams. Evolutions count, for example if I guess Pichu and you have Pikachu I get a point.”

 

There was so many pokemon and no way of really telling what could be on each others teams. If only Kurapika had been paying attention when Kuroro had his pokemon healed… the screen would have told him the pokemon the man had on him. The same could be said about Kuroro though, he had no way of knowing which pokemon Kurapika had with him at the moment.

 

“...Very well,” Kurapika concedes hesitantly. 

 

“Great,” Kuroro straightens his back in stool, smirk leaving his face as he got serious, his wide grey eyes boring into Kurapika.

 

“Sylveon” was Kuroro's first guess.

 

“Wrong.” Kurapika denies immediately, relief flooding through him, he had actually almost brought his Sylveon with him today. Thank Tapu Koko he didn't.

 

“Really?” Kuroro asks, genuinely surprised he had guessed wrong, “Ninetails.” was his second guess.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Damn, seriously?” Kuroro’s brows furrow slightly as he leans back before giving his final guess, “Persian.”

 

_ Damn. _

 

“That's right..” Kurapika admits hesitantly,  _ how the hell…? _

 

“I knew you were a meowth kinda guy.” Kuroro smiles at his single victory.

 

_ I guess I'll just try my best… _

 

Kurapika looks the man's outfit over, he had tight black pants with chains dangling from the belt loops, a team skull tank, a black leather coat with a skull on the back, and his team skull pendant low on his chest.

 

“Meowth.” Kurapika thought the confident pokemon suited the man.

 

“Yup.” Kuroro grins, clearly not worried, “always been a big meowth fan myself.”

 

_ Yeah I figured.. _

 

“Banette.” emo trainer equals emo pokemon.

 

“Correct.” Kuroro remains grinning despite his loss, “well you win, however I would like to hear your last guess anyways. I'm curious.”

 

Kurapika lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, his pokemon were safe, that is if Kuroro could respect his own bet.

 

He taps his chin and glances Kuroro over once more.

 

“Lucario.” Kurapika could totally see the man with a super powerful Lucario.

 

“And right again.” Kuroro finally drinks from his cup, Kurapika had been so focused on their bet he didn't even notice the old man had finished the other man’s drink.

 

Kuroro begins to hand Kurapika his pokeballs but Kurapika quickly pushes them back into their owners hands, earning a confused look from Kuroro.

 

“I don't believe in taking pokemon from others,” Kurapika says darkly, giving the man a disapproving glare, “Pokemon have feelings of loyalty and love towards their trainers, those bonds are very important.” 

 

Giving the man one final dark look, Kurapika makes his way out of the pokemon center.

 

Kuroro stares after the blonde with excitement before leaving his tea and joining his group near the entrance of the pokemon center.

 

“What was that about?” Pakunoda asks.

 

“Nothing,” Kuroro answers before grinning brightly at the group, making them a little nervous, “I just know what I want to tame next.”

  
  


 

 

 

°-°


End file.
